


there for you

by cammm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bathtub, But Isak is a sweetie, Depression, Even had an episode, Fluffy, Gay Love, Love Story, M/M, Oneshot, SKAM, and tries to make things better, he’s in a dark spot, it’s just really sweet actually, they take a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Watching his boyfriend slowly come out of a depressive episode, Isak decides to do some sweet things to hopefully help Even feel better - starting with a bath and warm pajamas.





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic ❤️ It was fun to write!!
> 
> It’s a small gift from me to you, as a thank you for all the love and support. Each day that passes, I think of how grateful I am for my ao3 family. You mean so much to me. 
> 
> It’s my birthday today, so posting something written specifically for today is my way of spending it with you all - because you all mean so much to me.
> 
> Enjoy❤️ + know that I adore you!! 
> 
> SO much love. 
> 
> And happy reading!!(:

After a long day, Isak went home to his boyfriend who was coming out of a dark period. He’d been down for about a week at that point, but Isak felt his heart melt every time Even smiled. And he thanked God that those smiles were becoming regular again. A week without Even’s charisma and bubbly charm never went well for Isak. 

 

But, when he snuck into their shared apartment, their  _ home _ , Even was sitting upright on the couch, watching an obscure movie from India with a cup of tea on the coffee table. And Isak’s brain turned to goo. He knew Even heard him come in - it’s not like Isak was the most stealthy person. 

 

Isak went up behind The couch, wrapped his arms around Even’s chest and placing his mouth against his ear, “Hei, baby.”

 

Even sighed, leaning back into Isak, “Hei.”

 

“How long have you been up?”

 

“Since 13:00,” Even whispered.

 

To anyone else, that would be concerning, but to Isak, that was great news. In the previous six days, Even had only gotten out of bed to use the bathroom. Isak was overjoyed, so he squeezed Even tighter before rounding the couch to sit beside him, “Good, I’m so glad. You’re doing great, baby.”

 

Even gave a half smile, leaning his head to rest on Isak’s shoulder. Isak could still see that his boy was exhausted. He found it heartbreakingly interesting how Even’s brain worked, but  _ fuck _ , what a beautiful brain he had. 

 

They sat in silence, Isak brushing his hand through Even’s greasy hair, noting that he should offer to help him shower, while the older boy rested, feeling content in Isak’s arms. “What have you done today?” Isak’s voice is barely above a mumble, but Even got it. 

 

He tipped his head back to look into his boyfriend’s green eyes, “I made tea and I called my mom.”

 

Isak smiled, unable to resist placing a gentle kiss on the side of Even’s mouth, “And watch movies?” 

 

Even nodded, “And watch movies.”

 

“Have you eaten?” 

 

The blue eyed boy shrugs, “A little. I had some pumpkin bread earlier.”

 

Again, Isak felt his heart swell. If he was eating on his own, that meant he was feeling hungry. Isak nodded, “That’s good. Do you want anything right now? I can make you something.”

 

Even shook his head, “Later?”

 

Isak could handle that, “Okay.”

 

They sat there for a few more minutes, movie playing in the background as they just looked at each other, observing each other. 

 

Isak cracked a smile, pushing his fingers into Even’s hair again, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Do you want to shower?”

 

Even shook his head, pressing his face into Isak’s neck, “M’tired.”

 

“I’ll help you,” Isak offered, resting his cheek on Even’s head, dragging his fingers up and down his arm. 

 

Even was quiet for a long minute, before he sighed, sounding defeated, “I feel dirty.” Before Isak could react, Even kept going, “I want to shower because I feel dirty. But I’m so fucking exhausted.” He lifted his head to look at Isak in the eyes and Isak’s heart nearly broke. Unshed tears lined Even’s eyes, so Isak poured in sympathy. 

 

Isak wrapped Even tightly in his arms, “Even, don’t be upset that you’re tired. Your body is healing, okay? I’m proud of you. You’ve done great today. Please, don’t feel discouraged.”

 

Slowly, Even closed his eyes and the tears were pinched free, but Isak was quick to wipe them away, leaving kisses on Even’s cheeks in their place. 

 

“How about a bath, Ev? We can get you all cleaned up without the effort.”

 

Even nodded, eyes still shut, leaning back into Isak’s neck, “Okay.”

 

“I’m going to go get the water running, okay?”

 

Again, Even nodded, sitting back so Isak could get up. 

 

And Isak thought quickly about everything he would do to make Even feel better. He grabbed a change of pajamas for him, compiled of clean boxers, sweats, a hoodie and socks. He put the clothing in the dryer so they’d be warm when Even was ready to get dressed. 

 

Then, he broke out the fluffiest towel they had for him along with lavender and chamomile bath soap. He knew both help to calm nerves and promote sleep. 

 

Finally, he went and grabbed his laptop to have in the bathroom, where he and Even could watch a movie. 

 

The tub was almost full, and as Isak watched the water rise, he felt grateful they moved to an apartment with a bath and not just a standing shower. 

 

While he waited, Isak pulled out a few of the unscented candles Even bought a while back. Isak teased him about it, telling him it was cheesy, but Even only smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s blushing cheeks. And Isak actually loved them. They always brought a strange calming atmosphere, which was just what Even needed. 

 

Isak put three on the counter and two on the back of the toilet, with his laptop all set up on the closed toilet seat lip. The room smelt of the bath soap which made Isak smile to himself as he shut off the water. 

 

He left the room to go fetch his boyfriend, seeing as he’d refocused his attention on the film playing. It was dark outside, so the whole apartment was dimmed, with no light shining except for that of the tv and from what was spilling in from the bathroom down the hall. 

 

Isak knelt down in front of Even, who’d resorted to lying on the couch rather than sitting up. 

 

“C’mon, baby. It’s all ready.”

 

“Together?”

 

Isak smiled, leaning in the kissing Even’s cheek, “If you want me.”

 

Even nodded, “Please.”

 

“Always,” Isak whispered, nuzzling their noses together before helping Even up. Isak could feel how weak his body was still, but he knew he’d pull out of this. He always did. And Isak also knew that Even was doing  _ so _ much better that day than he had all week. 

 

They to the bathroom, Isak’s arm around Even’s waist for support, when Even pauses, taking in all the details. The scents from the soap, the laptop opened up with Netflix on the screen, the fluffy towels, the unlit candles - everything. 

 

Isak watched as Even observed everything, gathering his thoughts before blue eyes met green. 

 

The tears were back in Even’s eyes, but they didn’t seem so sad. They were tears of gratitude, so as Isak brushed them away, he wasn’t too quick about it. He smiled at Even, “I love you.”

 

Even turned fully to Isak, leaning all the way into him. His face was in his neck, with his arms around Isak as tight as he could muster. He sniffled once, twice, before mumbling, “Thank you.”

 

Isak tugged softly at his hair, to get him to pull away. One hand remained around Even’s waist while the other cupped Even’s cheek, “You never have to thank me, Even. We take care of each other.”

 

The older boy nodded slowly, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the mouth. And Isak felt relief from it. He missed the kisses every time Even felt down. He loved the cuddles and being able to dote on Even, but he also  _ missed _ Even. He missed him when he wasn’t feeling like himself. 

 

Isak pulled back from the kiss, smiling at the beautiful boy in front of him. He was so fucking lucky to have him. 

 

“Let me help you,” Isak whispered, grabbing at the hem of Even’s hoodie. He tugged it over Even’s head, following by helping him out of the rest of his clothing until he was fully naked. Isak’s clothes followed, adding to the pile on the floor. 

 

Once Even was in the tub, Isak lit the candles, asked Even what he wanted to watch on Netflix (knowing it would probably be ignored shortly after starting it), and turned off the bathroom light. The candles and the laptop screen gave off enough light to make the room feel calm. 

 

_ Finally,  _ Isak stepped into the water, sitting down behind Even. 

 

“Let’s get you clean, yeah?”

 

Even nodded, reaching for the shampoo on the side of the tub and handing it to Isak. Isak smiled fondly at the action, littering a few pecks on Even’s shoulders before washing his hair. He spent a few minutes longer than he really needed to massage the suds into Even’s scalp, but he just wanted to do everything in his power to make his boyfriend feel better. 

 

Once his hair was washed and rinsed out, Even handed Isak the bottle of their body wash. He gladly accepted it, wasting no time to get his hands on Even’s skin. He just wanted Even to feel like he could relax and be comfortable. He massaged the soap all over Even’s body, spending more time at the tensest places. 

 

Slowly, he helped rinse off the suds before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Isak was giving Even a koala bear hug, legs and arms wrapped tightly around the tired older boy. 

 

“Sit back with me and just relax,” Isak whispered, kissing around Even’s jaw.

 

Even sighed, leaning back as Isak did so, resting fully on his boyfriend’s chest. He tipped his head back further, though tucking it into the spot where Isak’s shoulder meet his neck. 

 

The movie played and Even watched as it did. 

 

Isak watched Even. 

 

He played with Even’s hair and dragged his fingertips up and down his lover’s soft pale skin. 

 

“You’re everything to me, you know that?” Isak blurted out, unprovoked. 

 

Even tilted his head slightly, and Isak’s breath caught. His eyes held a smile light, just a flicker, of the liveliness that makes Even so himself. Even nodded, “I know.”

 

“There won’t ever come a day where you’re too much for me. And there won’t ever come a day where you aren’t enough,” Isak said, making sure to hold eye contact. He wanted it to sink in. Even can be hard to reach during episodes, but the little light in his eyes was enough to encourage Isak. “You’re perfect. You were  _ made _ for me, I know it. And… God, I just… Even, I love you so fucking much. You’re not alone. You’re never alone. Even if you push me out, I’ll still be here. Every goddamn time, because you’re  _ everything _ to me.”

 

Isak wipes the loose tear running down Even’s cheek. 

 

“I love you,” Even whispered, almost too quietly. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Even nodded, letting relief and gratitude fill Isak as he leaned into his sweet boyfriend. The kiss was soft and still, but it was long and emotion filled. They continued leaving little kisses on each other’s mouth for a few minutes before Even broke away, “Can we get out, now?”

 

Isak smiled, pushing Even’s hair off his forehead, “Of course, baby.”

 

Isak is happy to help Even out of the bath, wrapping him in the fluffy towel he grabbed, making sure he was comfortable. 

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Even nodded, even though Isak could tell he was a little bit confused. But, Isak needed to get the warm clothes out of the dryer. 

 

He was gone for only a minute before he returned with Even’s dryer warm pajamas. 

 

Even had a toothbrush hanging from his mouth when Isak returned with the small pile of clothes. 

 

“They’re warm,” Isak gestured to the pile in his arms. 

 

Even rinsed his mouth, turning to Isak with a grateful kind of look. 

 

“Do you want me to help you?” Isak offered.

 

Normally, Even denied Isak’s help for things like this, but on those days when Even agrees, it makes Isak feel like he’s making a difference. Like he’s lightening Even’s burden. 

 

And that night, is one of those nights as Even agreed, asking Isak to help him. 

 

Isak was more than happy to do so as he dresses Even. He’s undressed Even  _ hundreds _ of times during their relationship, but  _ dressing _ him always brought a different kind of intimacy. 

 

And it always made Isak’s love for Even grow. It shocked him every time, too, because he never thought he could love Even more than he did. But his love always grows for the older boy. The boy who saved him. 

 

Isak spent every day trying to save Even back, because he fucking deserved to be saved. 

 

Even deserved everything good thing that the world offered and Isak was determined to get it for him. 

 

They made it to their bed, cuddling up together in matching grey hoodies and tired smiles. 

 

Even’s head rested heavily over Isak’s heart, “I’m really thankful for you, Isak.”

 

Isak squeezed his arms around Even, “I’m really thankful for you, too, Even. I always have been and I always will be. And I know right now is tough, but we’re strong and we’ll get through this, just like all the other times.”

 

Even nodded, pushing up on his elbow to look down into Isak’s eyes, “I want you forever.”

 

Blushing, Isak agreed, “Okay.”

 

They brushed their noses together before exchanging a few slow pecks until it seemed to be just enough for Even without overwhelming him. He smiled at Isak before resting his head back on Isak’s chest, “Goodnight, Issy.”

 

“Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
